


Makes Me Wonder（使我着魔）

by TsukimiMori



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukimiMori/pseuds/TsukimiMori
Summary: 配对：阿德瓦勒/爱德华分级：NC17预警：单恋/酒后乱性/粗鲁言辞/未来映射





	Makes Me Wonder（使我着魔）

**Author's Note:**

> 几个月后，我回到了自己在大伊纳瓜岛的家，庆幸于自己还活着，还能见到我的船员。他们高兴的样子更增添了我的喜悦之情。他还活着！船长还活着！他们庆祝了好几天，喝光了整个海湾里的酒，而我欣喜地看着这一切。  
>  玛丽也在那儿，但回复了詹姆斯·基德的打扮，于是我把所有关于她胸部的念头赶出脑海，逢人就叫她詹姆斯。自从我回家以后，阿德瓦勒便几乎与我寸步不离，甚至不希望我片刻离开他的视线。
> 
> ——《刺客信条：黑旗》小说

****肯威船长的酒品不是太好。** **

****这算是个人众皆知的秘密了，不需埋单后果的畅快小秘密通常流窜于掩着嘴窃笑的女人们之间，出现在对他的英俊及个人魅力的感叹之后。** **

 

当阿德瓦勒把爱德华从他宅邸的地毯上拖起来时，他的船长酒气熏熏，活像一个快要渴死又跌进酒桶的流浪汉——经历数个月的海上流浪与辗转远航，中途犯上的几次酒瘾现在终于得到了一个畅快的解决方法，导致他更干脆地醉成了一滩烂泥。

“我要——更多朗姆酒……”

身躯重心挂在他人手上，爱德华还能摇晃着酒瓶发出傻笑声，归来的当晚他被基德那小子强行推搡着洗了干净，现在金发还能看出个色泽形状来，算是柔软——值得一提，詹姆斯的原话毫不留情，年轻的小伙子冷酷地批判肯威船长“像是一条烂掉一半的死鱼”，但他的面孔带着笑容，显而易见地感到喜悦。那晚港湾里的水手举杯庆祝到天明，沙滩上的火堆边，汇集着大喊大叫的男人和半敞着柔软乳房的姑娘，他们的氛围感染了船长与副手，爱德华自不用说，这难得地也让阿德瓦勒喝了个烂醉。

万事成败可以归功于女人，也可以归功于酒，显然白衣杰克还是没走出酒这一关，失去漂亮的煽动以后，那些活在欺骗与梦想里的海盗们就举手投了降。阿德瓦勒一一逼问他们爱德华的下落，他停留在大伊纳瓜，未曾出海，只在几个月的等待中管理大小事务并责罚自我，好在他所祈愿的上帝仔细聆听了这小小的愿望，爱德华·肯威撑着那破烂可笑的小白帆船，最终回到了大伊纳瓜岛。

“你看起来像……头熊，嗝——那真有趣！哈哈哈！”

爱德华再度乐不可支，酒精上头，眼前的一切都摇晃着温暖地亮光，他兴奋的呓语被酒嗝打断，随后又呛咳着笑出声来，就在阿德瓦勒搀扶起他手臂试图令他好好站稳的时间，肯威船长歪着头上下打量他，仿佛从来就不认识这个朝夕相处数年的军需官，对身材稍微高大些许的黑人落下了“你很像熊”的客观评价，阿德瓦勒不知该先配合他的幽默感，还是该先把这个醉汉扔下，索性放他自生自灭算了。

“……船长？肯威船长？”

你不能和一个醉汉理论，要让他清醒过来，得用一桶水或是两巴掌，阿德瓦勒没有在这中间做出选择，爱德华的醉态他早已不是第一次领教，早在二十出头还梦呓着‘卡洛琳爱着我’时，黑人就已经学会了尽职守忠地扛他回船，免得爱德华醉死在酒馆，或是在哪个不知名的草堆睡上一晚，感染风寒。

他喊上两声，试探船长的神智，但全无回应，于是阿德瓦勒弯下腰，试图将醉醺醺的爱德华抱起，手臂刚刚穿过臂弯，没认出下属的爱德华就怒喝一声大举反抗，他甚至摸索起了腰间的双刀——爱德华的武器从不离身，但谢天谢地，这也许是船长醉的最严重的一次了，双剑早就不知去向，那几把崭新的火枪也一柄不落，全部平摊放在桌上。

是的，在流浪结束以后，他们才来得及给船长重新配备武器，包括刺客致命而隐匿的袖剑，现在也不在他的手边。爱德华像是突然惊醒了，摇摇晃晃大声争辩着自己没醉，那种毫无戒备地松懈感一瞬间消失干净，只剩下紧抿的嘴角和静候出手时机的战斗本能，于是局面急转直下——原本打算横抱起船长的黑人迅速受制，威尔士人翻身骑跨上来，握紧拳头就开始痛揍来敌，和他大喊‘开火开火！’或是‘再来些酒！’一样干脆果断。

 

****他踢开那些堆放地乱七八糟的杂物，把爱德华压在船长室的椅子上，醉鬼的背部撞到木头把手，吃痛地哼出声来，他们一点也不愿意示弱地扭打在一起，肯威船长抓伤军需官宽厚的脊背，黑人的后脑上曾有的烙印狰狞地凸出体外，异于皮表的皮肤沾湿汗水被他紧紧地抱住了，然后阿德瓦勒会分开他的腿，在这张椅子上进入爱德华。** **

****就像一个潜入者能够轻而易举杀死睡梦中的人，那阵与死亡相关的疼痛能换来绷紧的肌线与气力，沉溺于酒精中的醉鬼会获得短暂清醒。他含糊地咕哝几嗓子，抬高嗓音叫骂，但在手指侵入时只急切地搓弄自己的阴茎，喘息哽在喉中上下耸动。阿德瓦勒的手指沾着些上次做买卖时换来的稀罕物件——从妓院里搞来的油脂，这又让爱德华觉得自己像是寻欢作乐的女人，他难以容忍这个，所以会换来更激烈的反抗与迎合。爱德华用力咬着黑人的耳朵，把那些滚热的气息呼在脸侧，他亲吻他，啃咬他，就像鉴定那些已经沉底表层带着绿锈的西班牙金币。** **

****

他们又一次扭打了起来。

拳头如同雨点一般落在阿德瓦勒身上，黑人用肘部护住脑袋，并在有限的防卫动作里思考，如何在不还手的情况下制止爱德华，但他是一个斗殴经验丰富的对手——他经常在酒馆里斗殴，或是赤手空拳地夺走别人的武器和钱包，偷盗和强抢对他来说一样擅长。阿德瓦勒放弃了完全的防御，并在回击中一拳打上了爱德华的腹部，他呛咳出来，弓起身子，受到疼痛的刺激而愈战愈勇，但他很快从蜷缩的反映里脱离出来，回手握紧五指便又是一拳，朝着他可亲可敬的军需官脸上打的，毫不留情——短时间的斗殴内最重要也最致命地就是眩晕或跌倒，所以该打的还是得照脸来。阿德瓦勒避之不及，仍然被打中了下颚，醉醺醺的威尔士人的唯一弱点是不佳的方向感，他使过了头的力气总算成为了破绽，反应过来的军需官按住手腕，用力地将它反压在地板上。

爱德华挣扎了两下，睁大他仍旧雾蒙蒙的蓝色眼睛，瞪着人却没有一丝威慑之力，他皱起眉头，又稍微眯起双眼，认真地分辨起眼前来者何人。

“阿德瓦勒？”他问，语气无辜又可怜，活像一个不知道自己闯了祸的小孩。

“你真是个魔鬼，”阿德瓦勒说，黑人说的是*约鲁巴语，那是肯威船长听不懂的文字，听起来就像是什么古老仪式里用的音律，在他嘟囔完以后，军需官换了他们熟知的语言继续。“抱歉。”

然后爱德华开始吻他，先从那条新添的瘀伤开始吻起。

 

他脱着衣物，分不清是自己的还是对方的，裸露出的胸膛沾着汗和酒液，那些甜蜜的液体打湿了他的领口，黏在皮肤上让人变得不适，阿德瓦勒埋头舔舐他的颈间，在耸动的喉结上留下咬痕，黑人的动作还保有一部分理性，但是蹭着爱德华屁股的那玩意已经硬起来了。

他伸手滑下去握住这根东西，爱德华的手指骨节分明，掌舵的摩擦使得那儿长满了茧壳，他像握住舵把一样握住了滚热的阴茎，将它与自己的贴在一块，抬起胯部好用来互相蹭磨，男人之间用来取悦的事情不少，只是在俗成的船规上都被禁止了——神祗要确保派上战场的士兵不受疾病所困，亦不畏惧死亡。

他绷紧腹肌，男性抚摸着那些受力而收拢的皮肉，而他喘息着咽下了唾液，直到被翻转过来，抬上桌子，粗鲁地推开那些胡乱堆放的杯子和书籍，或是地图与浸水的纸张——阿德瓦勒把爱德华按在桌上，就像在寒鸦号的船长室里，那两张桌子几乎挤满了东西，仅仅算是把它们摆放在了合适的位置而已。

爱德华也被压在桌上，他前倾着上身，侧过头去，顽疾一样去尝试咬黑人的脖颈，他散乱着白色衬衫裸露出侧腰，遮挡不住底下晒伤色泽的皮肤，那些柔软的布料崭新又干净，搁在臀部和大腿上摩擦都感觉不出一丝不适，松垮的腰布和裤子无法阻止他的下身变得赤裸，这点流窜起来的野火来自于这里，来自于尖牙利齿在酒精的影响下只能散发出迟钝的疼痛。

 

****“干。”** **

****爱德华说，短促的咒骂从他张开的嘴唇里飘出来，混杂那些被顶得断断续续的喘息声散在室内，黑白人种肤色有着悬殊的差距，因此他能在正面的交合里清清楚楚地看见那根粗硕的东西怎么进出自己，他把头往后仰起，暴露出脆弱的喉舌，扬着下颚看向船长室矮小空间里的天花板——那有一个放了很多书籍的陈旧书柜，打上很多标注的地图和寒鸦号的小小模型摆在另一边的桌上，但很快他的短暂走神就被下一次撞击拖回了，阿德瓦勒像是头来自于他故乡的公狮，那根撑满了他、让他感觉难受的东西在油脂的润滑和足够的准备工作下进出顺利，还能屡屡撞上某个地方，这激烈的快感令他绷紧神经，颤抖着手指，无从抵御。** **

****他发誓那点走神不是故意的，如果这能减轻现在所受的责罚，但显然不行，两人都在面临高潮的边缘，他只能发出呻吟和叫喊，有些夹杂在这里头的轻声发笑被顶撞地零落四散，演变成拔高的惊叫，以至于他还没来得及再度碰到自己的阴茎就射了——阿德瓦勒还没有射，那头咬碎了镣铐的狮子看着他的脸，看着肯威船长碧蓝的双眼，那里盛满了傍晚时的海水，闪烁着心满意足的光芒和高潮后的晕眩。** **

****“姑娘们会爱死这玩意的。”爱德华喘着粗气，仍然在愉快地揶揄。他懒洋洋地挪动一下大腿，精液顺着他的腿根流了下来。** **

****

“再快点……”

爱德华的金发沾湿了汗，贴在发热的额头边上，随着阿德瓦勒的进入而僵住了脊背，取而代之手指的是那根粗大的玩意儿，让他难受地抓紧军需官的肩膀，只想张开嘴唇大口喘气——被一点一点撑开的感觉不好受，疼痛是其次的，更多的是难堪与耻辱；他受过伤，他在战场上迅猛如野兽，又聪敏谨慎地像是个抠脚的商人，舍不得支付一点血与伤痕。爱德华十分珍惜自己的这条小命，但他并不畏惧死亡，从他离开斯旺西的那一天起，他就精密地计算好了死亡所能带来的益处，于他的妻子卡洛琳是否能换来更好的生活。

他想这种疼痛能够迅速过去，不要像爱一样隐秘又绵长地蜗居在他的心底，那就是雨后疼痛的旧伤，搅得辗转反侧，梦境也不得安宁。

这种疼痛又很快地唤醒了他，将爱德华从深海拖上大地，他从这其中体会到某些真切的实感，即使他就像清楚摆在桌上的航线图该去哪里一样清楚自己的感情寄托真正托付在什么地方，现在船长也乐意迷失道路。

暂时地，爱德华完全沉浸在这种感觉之中。

 

 

**“你在纵容我。”爱德华说，他偏头靠到阿德瓦勒的肩上，睡意袭来，让他眼皮直打架，但肯威船长觉得自己的脑子比喝酒之前清醒多了。**

**“刺客的烂摊子你也有份，所以……”**

**他停顿了一下，有个涌上喉头的哈欠打断了他，于是爱德华带着惺忪地睡眼，将剩下的话语埋进了轻声地嘟囔里。“就算我哪天走在前头了，你也得把这活干完……”**

 

END

 

 

*约鲁巴语：查了一下网站也没有详细说明阿德瓦勒平时说的语种是什么…暂且待定成他名字所使用的约鲁巴语，如有错误请指正！

    


End file.
